


The Nanny

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha!Deceit, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birthday Party, Children, Food mention, Kid!Roman, M/M, Omega!Logan, Stress, Zoo, kid!Remus, nanny!Logan, single father Deceit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: This started as a prompt on Tumblr, but my muse and I wanted it to be bigger, so here it is.The prompt: If you are taking requests could you please write something for the prompt "Alpha is a single parent and needs to hire an Omega nanny to help them out with their Omega/Beta child" where Deceit is the tired parent (both physically and emotionally) of rambunctious twins Remus and Roman (or just Remus) who is insecure about his parenting and feels like he isn't enough for his boys so he hires an omega, Logan, as a nanny





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update the rating as the story progresses, plus adding any additional tags and things.

“Remus, please stop trying to hit your brother in the head.” Dimitri sighed, pulling the plastic mace from his hands.

“But I’m playing the bad guy!” The 4 year old complained, trying to reach up for the toy.

“Yes, and your brother would cry real tears if you hit him too hard. Again.”

Remus pouted but nodded and gave up trying to grab the fake weapon again, instead just going to pounce on his twin. Dimitri rolled his eyes as the two rolled around the floor, Roman spouting indignant noises about Remus getting his prince costume dirty. Putting the mace up high, Dimitri grabbed his phone and tried not to sigh at the messages on the screen.

“Of course you’re not.” Dimitri mumbled to himself, unlocking his phone and typing out a message.

“Not what, Daddy?” Roman asked, grunting as Remus flopped on his stomach.

“Don’t worry, little prince. Just some adult stuff.” Dimitri gave him a tired smile, before Roman’s attention was back on Remus.

Heading into the kitchen, Dimitri grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before sitting at the island, thumb scrolling through messages. When he originally put up the add for a live in nanny, he didn’t really have high hopes. Not that there weren’t plenty of Omega’s out there that were looking, but none had yet to be the right fit.

More than one had come to meet the boys, and within the hour had left saying that the twins were just too much. As if Dimitri didn’t already know that, seeing as he was seeking help to take care of them. A couple people had come to meet him and the boys, but quickly became clear that they were only interested in getting close to him, not actually caring for the boys. One even so much as tried to seduce him after they had got the boys down for their nap.

Now he was running into people ghosting him, saying they would be there, and then either just not showing, or texting that they changed their minds. Slowly he was starting to lose hope that he was going to be able to find someone to help him take care of the two.

Not that he didn’t love them the pieces and didn’t regret taking them when a one night stand turned into parenthood. But slowly he was starting to feel very worn down with trying to keep up with working from home, and making sure they were getting the proper care and attention. Between trying to keep them from killing each other, or at least giving the other a concussion, the house work, his own work from falling behind. He just couldn’t do it alone anymore. All he could really do was hope that at least one of the people scheduled to come today actually made it.

“Daddy! A car just pulled up outside.” Roman called, breaking Dimitri from his thoughts.

“Thank you, Ro.” Dimitri called back, getting up as he heard a couple knocks on the door.

Looking through the peephole, Dimitri frowned slightly at the male on the other side, before pulling the door open.

“Hi, can I help you?”

“Salutations, are you Dimitri?”

“Yes, and you are?”

“Apologies, my name is Logan Crofter.”

“Oh, you’re early.” Dimitri said, looking down at the time on his phone.

“Yes, I apologize for that as well. When I gave the time frame for when I could arrive, I was basing it on how long I assumed my other obligations were going to take. As it happens, they didn’t take as long as I had approximated. I can always come back later if now is inconvenient, or you’re interviewing another.”

“No, no you can come in. Actually the two I had planned to interview before you didn’t show.” Dimitri said, stepping to the side and letting Logan into the house.

“Who’s that?” Remus’ voice made Dimitri turn around, looking down at the two peeking from around wall.

“Boys, this is Logan, he’s here about being the nanny.” Dimitri said.

“Why’s he wearing a tie?” Roman asked, making Remus look at him.

“Cause that’s what you wear to job thingies, stupid.”

“Remus, don’t call your brother names.” Dimitri sighed.

“It’s very nice to meet both of you.” Logan said, crouching down and holding out his hand.

Roman reached out, giving Logan’s hand a small shake before moving to hide behind Dimitri’s legs. Logan smiled at him before turning his attention back to Remus, who was still looking at the outstretched hand.

“Why do people even shake hands, what does it stand for?” Remus asked, poking at Logan’s fingers.

“In the past it was to prove that you were greeting someone in peace, and weren’t going to hurt them. Over the years it just stayed the customary greeting, but if you would prefer we could always do the more modern fist bump instead. Would that be better?”

“Maybe.”

~*~

Dimitri couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he watched Logan read Roman a story, Roman hugging his stuffed dragon. Remus was already down for his nap, already worn out from climbing all over Logan from almost the moment he showed up. Roman had taken a little longer to come out of his shell, but eventually he had joined Remus in his climbing over him.

And Logan had taken it all in stride, making sure that neither fell and broke them apart when they started fighting. Even through lunch, where Roman would only eat fruit cut in certain shapes, and Remus wanted mac and cheese, Logan stayed composed.

“And they lived happily ever after.” Logan read, brushing the hair off Roman’s face.

“Will you still be here when we get up?” Roman yawned.

Logan looked up at Dimitri, questioning look on his face, making Dimitri huff out a small laugh and nod his head.

“I will be.”

“Kay.” Roman mumbled, hugging his dragon tighter before drifting off.

Setting the book down, Logan turned Roman’s lamp off before making his way out of the room, Dimitri shutting the door behind him. Heading to the living room, Dimitri flopped in his arm chair as Logan took a seat on the couch.

“You look about ready for a nap as well.” Logan said, making Dimitri laugh.

“You would be right, those two can be quite a handful.”

“So I’ve seen,” Logan nodded. “But if it’s alright, I’m still very interested in the job.”

“It’s very alright, honestly you’re better with them than most of my family. If you would have been on the fence, I was prepared to offer whatever you wanted, for you to stay.”

“That isn’t necessary, I’m fine with the terms that were in the original job offering. The room and board, plus the pay. I have my own car and can give you all the information, and we can go together so you’re comfortable that it’s reliable before I go anywhere alone with the boys.”

“Sounds good to me. Since tomorrow is Friday, why don’t we figure all the paperwork out for signing papers and things Monday, sound like a deal?”

“It does. Though for now, why don’t you just relax and I’ll get the kitchen cleaned up, since we did promise Roman I would still be here when he awoke.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Dimitri nodded, watching Logan head into the kitchen, before putting his feet up.

As the sound of water running started, Dimitri let out a slow breath, already feeling more relaxed than he had in…. Hell, probably at least a year. The soft sounds on Logan moving around and cleaning up lulled Dimitri slowly to sleep, no matter how much he tried to fight it. There was just something about the Omega that made him feel like he could trust him, and at this point, he was holding onto that.


	2. Chapter 2

“Noooo. I don’t wanna!”

Dimitri let out a snort as he heard Remus whine before there was the sound of footsteps running towards his room. Moments later the little one was rounding into the room, moving to hide behind Dimitri, pressing his face against his side.

“Remus, please.” Logan’s voice carried in before the male was at the door way.

“What are you doing to him?” Dimitri asked, laughing as Remus hid further against his side.

“Trying to put sunscreen on him before we leave.”

“It’s icky and I don’t need it.”

“If you don’t want to be in a lot of pain later, yes you do.” Logan told him.

“Pain?” Remus asked, looking over Dimitri’s desk.

“Yes, pain. The sunscreen helps stops you from getting a sunburn, which hurts a lot.”

“Oh… but it’s still icky.” Remus pouted.

“I can always use the spray one, no cream required.” Logan told him.

Remus narrowed his eyes for a minute before letting out a sigh and coming out from around Dimitri. Getting to Logan, he lifted his arms, letting Logan pick him up and take him back out of the room, making Dimitri smile.

From the first day that Logan came into their lives, Dimitri had very high hopes about him and his way with the twins. After the two had woken from their naps, they had all but clung to Logan and that night hadn’t wanted him to leave. But finally they let him go, and were more than happy when he actually came back Monday. After the papers were signed, they started the process of moving Logan into the house, and fully immersing him into the nanny life. Each day that came, Dimitri had let out a small prayer that Logan didn’t change his mind and tell him to shove it.

That was six months ago.

And Logan’s presence and his caring for the boys had only grown since that first day, and Dimitri couldn’t believe his luck. That Logan still didn’t seem bothered by the boys antics, and kept them more than busy throughout the day, letting Dimitri get his work done. And he didn’t mind at all taking them out and doing things with them, taking them to both educational and fun things.

“Knock knock.” Logan’s voice brought him from his thoughts.

“You guys taking off?”

“You know, the boys really, really want you to come.”

Dimitri let out a small laugh, sighing as he looked at his computer, open to the project he had planned to work on today.

“Come on, Dee,” Logan’s soft voice made him look up at him. “You’re ahead in your work, come to the zoo with us.”

“Just let me get dressed real quick, then I’ll be ready.”

~*~

“Daddy, pick me up.” Roman said, holding up his arms.

Dimitri smiled at his son, lifting him up and putting him on his hip, looking over at Logan who was doing the same with Remus. He was more than happy that he had actually decided to go with them, getting to watch the boys enjoy their day.

From them ooing and awing over the various animals, to Remus’ delighted look at all the reptiles. Especially watching Roman interact with the animals in the petting zoo and watching Remus’ fascination in the butterfly house. He did feel a little bummed that they weren’t able to go into the aquarium house, since they boys had declared boredom and hunger.

“Are we heading out?” Logan asked, shifting Remus a little, the young one mumbling against his shoulder.

“I think we might, these two are probably going to be out by the time we get to the front.” Dimitri nodded.

“Shall we?”

Dimitri nodded his head again, letting Logan lead the way towards the exit, making sure not to jostle Roman too much. As they got around the butterfly house, Logan slowed down, looking over at Dimitri.

“What’s up?”

“Well, I was wondering if maybe these two are out enough to not complain again about the aquarium. It happens to be my favorite, and.”

“Yours too?” Dimitri asked, making Logan laugh.

“So, I take that as they’re asleep enough.”

“You would be right.”

Taking the detour away from the exit, the two headed into the building, Dimitri fighting to keep the smile off his face. As the two slowly made their way through, Logan giving random facts about some of the more tropical fish, Dimitri felt a calm. Getting towards the sharks, Dimitri moved to stand next to Logan, watching the large fish glide through the water.

“I’m really glad I came today.” Dimitri said, bumping into Logan softly.

“We were too.” Logan smiled at him, before patting Remus’ back as he made a noise, holding him closer.

“Excuse me,” The two turned behind them to look down at the older lady who spoke. “I don’t mean to intrude, I just wanted to tell you you two have the cutest boys ever. Such good parents.”

Dimitri let out a soft noise as she patted his arm before walking away towards the exit, his face turning red. Looking over at Logan, the other wasn’t fairing much better, his cheeks a dark red as he opened and closed his mouth a few times. In his arms, Roman squirmed a little, letting out a soft whine before giving Dimitri’s shirt collar a tug.

“We going home?” Roman yawned, breaking the silence.

“Yea, sweet pea, we’re going home.” Dimitri said, tilting his head towards the exit.

Logan nodded, following behind Dimitri, his face still a soft red as they fully made their way to the zoo exit. Getting to the car, they got the boys into the car seats, before sliding into the front seat and getting the car started. As Logan pulled out of the parking garage, Dimitri looked back at the boys for a moment before clearing his throat.

“That lady.” He started, before losing his words again.

“Don’t worry, it’s not the first time that I’ve been complimented on my, quote unquote, sons.” Logan said, peeking over at him before looking back at the road.

“Really? You’ve gotten compliments? Most of the time I just get side eye glares.” Dimitri joked, making Logan laugh, fully breaking the tension in the air.

“Why so loud?” Remus mumbled from the backseat, making both of the adults snicker.

“Sorry, Rem.” Dimitri whispered, making Logan bite back another laugh.

A soft grumble came from the back, making Dimitri shake his head softly, peeking back at his sons.

“We can talk more about it later if you want. But if you’re ok, it’s ok.”

“I think it’s ok.” Dimitri said, Logan giving him a nod before turning the radio on low, Remus falling back asleep, as Roman slept on, head resting against the strap of his seat.


	3. Chapter 3

“Daaaaaddy, when are people going to be here?” Roman asked, tugging at Dimitri’s leg.

“In about an hour, same answer Logan gave you five minutes ago.” Dimitri laughed, picking Roman up and setting him on his hip.

“But that’s so long away, why can’t they be here now?”

“Because I like to see you suffer.” Dimitri teased, making Roman pout and cross his arms.

“No pouting allowed on your birthday.” Logan said, coming into the kitchen.

“Make Daddy stop being mean to me.”

Reaching out his arms towards Logan, the adult grabbed him, shifting him onto his hip and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Daddy stop being mean to the birthday boy.” Logan snickered, watching Dee roll his eyes.

“I’m sorry that I can’t make time go faster, and that I couldn’t make the party start any earlier than 2.”

“You could have.” Roman mumbled.

“Could not. Where’s your brother, anyway.”

“I don’t know, do I look like his keeper?”

Logan stifled his laugh behind a cough as Dimitri shook his head and ruffling Roman’s hair before tickling his side.

“Why don’t you go find Rem, and Roman and I will go make sure the backyard is all set. Sound good, Ro?”

“Yea!”

“Thank you.” Dimitri mouthed, before heading towards the living room, Logan taking Roman the other way.

Heading into the back yard, Logan gave a glance over all the decorations, making sure that none were too skewed. The table clothes were still in place and the food table was nearly ready, the lids of the coolers just needed to be taken off. Same with the bowls that were covering the non perishable foods, but still needed to be protected.

“When is the food coming?” Roman asked, as Logan shifted the plates.

“A little after people start arriving. We wanted to make sure everyone had a chance to get here, and eat some snacks before the main food came.”

“Does this mean we get to eat pizza for breakfast tomorrow?”

“I’ll think about it.” Logan smiled, as Roman hugged around his neck tighter.

“Pretty please? If we has enough leftovers, please?”

“Ok, ok. But no cake until after lunch then. Deal?”

“Deal!”

“What deals are you making with Roman?” Remus’ voice came from the door, the younger being followed by Dee.

“I’ll allow you to have pizza for breakfast, if you don’t ask for cake until after lunch.”

“Oh. Cool. Dad, can we go in the bounce house?”

“Sure, whatever.”

Both boys let out a small cheer, Roman wiggling to get down, before they took off towards the inflatable house.

“You know they’re still going to try and get cake before lunch.” Dimitri laughed, moving to stand next to Logan.

“Oh, I know. But Roman stopped asking about when people were going to show up, didn’t he?”

“This is true.”

~*~

A soft smile took place over Logan’s face as he listened to the boys running around the yard, their friends playing tag with them. Adding another name to a tag, Logan handed them to another parent who stuck the tag to a goodie bag. Dimitri had been for a few minutes, but he got sucked into another conversation before heading in to tell the parent about which kindergarden they were going to the next year.

“Roman, dear,” Logan heard one of the other parents call Ro over, directing Logan’s attention over there. “Do you have any more diet pop?”

“I’m not sure, you can ask my dad though.” Roman said, pointing to Logan, before taking off.

Logan’s mouth fell open as he watched Roman for a moment before the lady that had stopped Ro came over. Handing over the marker for a moment to the other helper, Logan dug around in the drink cooler, before handing finding one at the bottom. Wiping his hands off, Logan nodded to the lady, before going back to writing tags, Roman’s words still bouncing around.

“Are the bags almost done?” Dimitri asked, coming over to the table.

“Indeed, no thanks to you.” Logan smirked, as Dimitri let out a raspberry.

“Hush your mouth, what do you need me to do?”

“Maybe pull that other box of juice out of the fridge, I have a feeling there’s going to be some thirsty kids.”

“You got it.” Dimitri nodded, patting Logan on the shoulder before heading back in the house.

“Should have made him stay out in the heat, used the excuse to sit in the ac for a bit.” His helper teased, making Logan laugh.

“You know, I didn’t even think about it.” He smiled, handing them another tag.

~*~

“‘M not sleepy.” Remus mumbled, tucking his head further into Logan’s neck.

“Of course you aren’t.” Logan smiled, rubbing his back.

Next to them, Dimitri shook his head as he held Roman, the other twin already asleep in his arms. The fire pit crackled as another log shifted, billowing heat around them for a moment before the cool night air replaced it again. Remus mumbled again, slowly growing heavier in Logan’s arms as he rocked him slowly, watching the flames dance.

“Is he out?” Dimitri asked, neither boy moving.

“I think so, not that I’m shocked, they barely stopped moving today.”

“This is true, but I think they have the right, being a once a year thing.”

“Glad it is too, I don’t think that I could take it being more than that.”

Dimitri snorted softly, shifting Roman a little as he leaned back more in the chair, rolling his head to look at Logan.

“I do want to thank you, I don’t think I would have been able to handle today all on my own. Even with the small help my parents gave, you were the rock star today.”

“I don’t know about all that.” Logan flushed, but couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

“I do.”

Logan’s face turned more red as he rested his cheek on Remus’ head, as Dimitri let out a fond chuckle.

“Though, your son did say something interesting today.”

“Oh god, what did Remus say?”

“Actually, it wasn’t Remus.”

“Oh?”

“It was Roman,” Logan let out a small laugh, biting his lip. “One of the moms, I don’t remember her name, asked him if there was any more of a certain kind of pop left. And Roman told her that he didn’t know and pointed at me, and told her to ask his dad.”

“Oh.” Dimitri blinked a few times, making Logan frown a little, before Dee shrugged. “I’m honestly shocked it hasn’t happened before this.”

“What?”

“Let’s be real, Lo. You are just as much a dad to them as I am. Would them calling you that confuse everyone, yea, sure. But you said it yourself at the zoo trip a few months ago, that people already mistake them for yours. So I don’t really see the harm in it, if even they slip up a few times.”

“You sure? I don’t want to upset you.”

“I’m not upset, I promise. Shocked, a little, but not upset. I really don’t know what I would do without you, Logan. And I’m sure these two munchkins feel the exact same way. So unless it becomes an actual issue, I think right now it’s just fine. Ok?”

“Ok,” Logan nodded, hugging Remus a little tighter. “Ok.


End file.
